Ayahi Takagaki
Ayahi Takagaki is a Japanese voice actress and singer. She had her first major voice acting roles in 2007, voicing Jasmine in Deltora Quest and Lucia Nahashi in Venus Versus Virus. Her career as a musician began with her performance of the opening themes of the anime series First Love Limited in April 2009. In the same month, she and three other voice actresses debuted as the musical group Sphere with their single "Future Stream". General Information Voice acting career Takagaki had her first major role as voice actor in 2007, providing the voice of Jasmine, a main character of the anime series Deltora Quest. She was subsequently featured in Venus Versus Virus and Da Capo II as Lucia Nahashi and Asakura Otome, respectively, as well as Feldt Grace in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. She went on to voice Noe Isurugi in the 2008 series True Tears and held a leading role in S · A: Special A, proving the voice of Megumi Yamamoto. She later took the roles of Nina Antalk, in Chrome Shelled Regios and Ein, in Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom, in 2008. Later that year, she was cast as Alesta Blanket in Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!! and as Sumika Murasame, protagonist of Sasameki Koto.910 Takagaki also reprised her role as Feldt Grace in the second half of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. In addition to voice acting, Takagaki has also appeared on camera. She, Aki Toyosaki, Haruka Tomatsu, and Minako Kotobuki appeared twice on the Anime Song Plus (アニソンぷらす Anison Purasu?) television show as the musical group Sphere on April 20, 2009, and July 27, 2009. For part of the show's run in June 2009, Takagaki also narrated the show. Musical career Takagaki's first musical performance was the opening theme of the 2009 First Love Limited series, titled "Future Stream" with Aki Toyosaki, Haruka Tomatsu, and Minako Kotobuki. Shortly after, the four formed the musical group Sphere. They are affiliated with Music Ray'n, an artist management and publishing group of Sony Music Entertainment Japan.The theme was released as the group's first single on April 22, 2009. In July, the anime series Sora no Manimani debuted with the Sphere performed opening theme "Super Noisy Nova", which was released as a single on July 29, 2009. Sphere released their third single "It Raises the Wind/Brave my heart" on November 25, 2009. The group released their first album Atmosphere on December 23, 2009.After, the group performed REALOVE:REALIFE, the opening theme of Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaō, which aired in April 2010. Anime Voice Acting Roles 2006 * Ouran High School Host Club: Tsubaki Kamigamo, Female college student, Benio's fan ; 2007 * Baccano!: Sylvie Lumiere * Da Capo II: Asakura Otome * Deltora Quest: Jasmine, Girl * Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Feldt Grace * Venus Versus Virus: Lucia Nahashi * Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!: Sweets student, Upper classman, Student * Kenkō Zenrakei Suieibu Umishō: Asami Oyamada, Karenna Nanjō, Female student * Goshūshō-sama Ninomiya-kun: Young Shungo, Boy * Toward the Terra: Artella * Hell Girl: Two Mirrors: Kitazaki ; 2008 * S · A: Special A: Megumi Yamamoto, Yuki-pon, Takishima family maid, and others * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season: Feldt Grace * Net Ghost PiPoPa: Azusa Sakamoto, Karin Yukitani, Pu/Seiren (singing voice) * True Tears: Noe Isurugi * Slayers Revolution: Girl * Kyō no Go no Ni: Tsubasa Kawai * Allison & Lillia: Meg * Itazura na Kiss: Mari Horiuchi * Rental Magica: Male student, Female student * Skip Beat!: Miya * Macademi Wasshoi!: Baltia * Mokke: Gouda * Battle Spirits: Shounen Toppa Bashin: Suiren, My Sunshine * Yozakura Quartet: Mina Tatebayashi * Hell Girl: Three Vessels: Jun Moriyama ; 2009 * Chrome Shelled Regios: Nina Antalk * Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!!: Alesta Blanket * Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom: Ein (Elen) * Sasameki Koto: Sumika Murasame10 * Sora no Otoshimono: Mikako Satsukitane22 * Inazuma Eleven: Touko Zaizen * Canaan: Nene * Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei: Oora Kanako * Kobato.: Haruka * Sora no Manimani: Miki Makita, Sayuri Minami * Yumeiro Patissiere: Reiko-sensei * Zoku Natsume Yūjin-chō: Midori * Student Council's Discretion: Female student ; 2010 * Durarara!!: Erika Karisawa * The Qwaser of Stigmata: Ayana Minase * Hanamaru Kindergarten: Hiiragi * Transformers Animated: Arcee, Teletran I * Seikimatsu Occult Gakuin: Ami Kuroki * Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu: Ferris Eris * Mitsudomoe: Mitsuba Marui * Asobi ni iku yo!: Ichika * Sora no Otoshimono Forte: Mikako Satsukitane * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer: Feldt Grace ; 2011 * Ao no Exorcist: Kuro * Sora no Otoshimono Forte: Dreamy Season (game, Nintendo DS): Mikako Satsukitane * Sora no Otoshimono the Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork: Mikako Satsukitane * Chihayafuru: Taichi Mashima (young) * No.6: Ann * Mitsudomoe Zouryouchuu!: Mitsuba Marui * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Decil Galette * Beelzebub: Kouta Kunieda, Nene Omori * Inazuma Eleven GO: Kurama Norihito * Manyuu Hikenchou: Kyouka Manyuu * Nekogami Yaoyorozu: Yurara Makuragi * Sket Dance: Kyouko Nanba * Kamisama Dolls: Moyako Somaki * Un-Go: Motoko Tanimura * Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram and White—Victini and Zekrom: Moguryuu ; 2012 * Daily Lives of High School Boys: Tadakuni's younger sister * Natsuiro Kiseki: Saki Mizukoshi * Senki Zesshō Symphogear: Chris Yukine * Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone: Kurama Norihito, Manto, Tasuke * Tari Tari: Wakana Sakai * Sword Art Online: Lisbeth/Rika Shinozaki * Fate/Zero Second Season: Shirley * Natsuyuki Rendezvous: Quiz Reporter * Cardfight!! Vanguard Season 2: Asia Circuit: Takuto Tatsunagi * Ao no Exorcist The Movie: Kuro ; 2013 * Arata: The Legend: Kotoha * Hakkenden: Tōhō Hakken Ibun: Hamaji * The World God Only Knows: Goddesses Arc: Yui Goido, Mars * Photo Kano: Yūko Uchida * Senki Zesshō Symphogear G: Chris Yukine * Gin no Saji: Tamako Inada * Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy: Mizukawa Minori, Lalaya Obies * I Couldn’t Become a Hero, So I Reluctantly Decided to Get a Job.: Herself * Non Non Biyori: Honoka Ishikawa * Log Horizon: Henrietta * Gaist Crusher: Luminella Hotaru * Chihayafuru 2: Rion Yamashiro * Wanna be the Strongest in the World: Jumbo Yamamoto * Yozakura Quartet -Hana no Uta-'': Mina Tatebayashi * ''Yozakura Quartet: Tsuki ni Naku: Mina Tatebayashi * Cardfight!! Vanguard Season 3: Link Joker: Takuto Tatsunagi, Student B * Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic: Myron Alexius * Sanjougattai Transformers Go!: Tobio Fuuma ; 2014 * Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy: Seren Melvil, Despina Laks * Blade & Soul: Dan Roana * Black Butler: Book of Circus: Doll/Freckles * Gundam Reconguista in G: Manny Anbasada * Sword Art Online II: Lisbeth/Rika Shinozaki * Spo-chan Taiketsu: Youkai Daikessen: Jin * Tokyo Ghoul: Itori * Terra Formars: Zhang Ming-Ming * Log Horizon Season 2: Henrietta * Akatsuki no Yona: Son Hak (young) * Girlfriend (Kari): Tsugumi Harumiya Games * Guilty Crown: Lost Xmas as Past * Norn9 as Kuga Mikoto * Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment as Lisbeth * Imabikisou as Ami(2007) * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Gundam Meisters as Feldt Grace (2008) * D.C.II P.S. ~Da Capo II Plus Situation~ as Asakura Otome (2008) * Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar as Freya, Saniya (2008) * Dungeons and Dam as Fear (2009) * Sekirei ~Mirai kara no Okurimono~ as Yahan (2009) * Phantom -PHANTOM OF INFERNO-(Xbox360版) as Ein / Eren (2012) * Girlfriend (Kari) as Tsugumi Harumiya (2012) * Photo Kano Kiss as Yuko Uchida (2013) * NORN9 VAR COMMONS （Kuga Mikoto） (2014) * NORN9 LAST ERA （Kuga Mikoto） (2014) Dubbing Live-action * 10,000 BC: Evolet (Camilla Belle) * Scream 4: Kirby Reed (Hayden Panettiere) * Sucker Punch: Amber (Jamie Chung) * Unaccompanied Minors: Donna Malone (Quinn Shephard) Animation * Epic: Mary Katherine * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic: Princess Cadance * Transformers: Animated: Arcee, Teletran I (2010) Category:Japanese Category:Voice Actors Category:Singers